Huntiknin
by waterlord369
Summary: Durring the Forbiden Scroll incedent, Naruto obtains more than just jutsu
1. chapter 1: chosing of the amulets

**I got this idea awhile back about Minato's and subsequently(sp?) Naruto's ancestery. So, while watching old Huntik episodes I came up with this story. I don't own Naruto or Huntik: Secrets and Seekers.**

Naruto looks around the darkened room of his surrogate grandfather; Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. As he searches for the item he was to obtain to graduate from the academy as a full fledged shinobi (or so he believes) he feels a slight tug within him to a vase right next to the item he was looking for. Naruto, as usual with him touches the vase gingerly trying to grab the required object without having to worry about the vase falling to the ground and alerting those around him. If he was caught, he knows that he will fail to graduate.

Unfortunately for our blonde haired idiot, the vase was only a container for a legacy of Naruto's ancestral power. For you see young Naruto Uzumaki's actual grandparents on his father's side were the descendants of Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill, and within that very vase was the amulets of Lok's first two titans: Kipperin and Freelancer. Both willing to bond once more to one of those of Lambert-Casterwill line. Breaking out of the vase did the two amulets fly into the pockets of the unsuspecting Naruto as he acquires the item he was after. Satisfied with this, Naruto exists the office; not knowing he had gotten more than he believes.

 **So, what do you think. Like and follow if you enjoy it.**


	2. chaper 2

**Quick note: Since this is may affect my readers, this is Au after the K.o. on the Hokage. However, since this piece is so prevelent did I decide to skip it and start when Iruka finds Naruto in the woods. Mizuki will face Naruto's wrath, but it will also include Freelancer and Kakashi's 'Thousand years of pain' later in the story. [Que manical laughter]**

"NARUTO!" Iruka screams out at his wayward student, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL OF SEALING!"

"I'm completing the secret graduation test," Naruto replies innocently, "you just arrived to congratulate me. I only had time to learn one jutsu from here!"

"Naruto," Iruka sighs, "there was no test. Someone is using you to steal from the Hokage. Come with me and we will sort this out with Lord Third."

"So," Naruto whimpers, "I won't be able to be a shinobi?"

"Maybe, but you did demonstrate that you have high stealth skills to be considered to be field promoted. Let's see what the Hokage says."

"Ok Iruka-sensei."

[Time Skip]

"So," Hiruzen Sarutobi growls, "one of our own instructors saw fit to use an innocent student in his plot to defect from us. But to who I wonder?"

"I am very sorry jiji. I thought it was all a simulated test. Please forgive me." Naruto cries.

"No need for apologies my boy," the old Hokage reassures the worried youth, "the fact that you were able to sneak in here shows that you Naruto knows what is important for any shinobi. Stealth. For this I, Hiruzen Sarutobi active Hokage, allow Naruto Uzumaki to join the ranks of this village's Shinobi Corps. I congratulate you genin Uzumaki on completing the requirements of joining us. Here is your hayate and Iruka will see you in a few days for team placements."

Naruto beams at his surrogate grandfather with unadulterated joy, "You can count on me jiiji!"

Suddenly, they hear a loud thump on the window. Everyone there was not prepared for what they saw plastered to the window.

 **Yea, that's a wrap. If you're wondering; yes, that was Cherrit who hit the window. We will be begining to discuss about Titans and other creatures.NO, BEFORE ANYONE ASKS I WILL NOT MAKE ANY OF THE BIJJU'S A TITAN!!!!!!!! Anyways see ja on da flip side.**


	3. chapter 3

**Yo, everybody. time for a new chapter. Just to let you know now. I plan for all of team seven sans Saske to have connections to the season one team. However, not all of them will get from their ancestor's arsenal. So, any sugestions for titans for the rest of the team? Anyways, let's get started**

"Ow," groans a small winged creature with a squeaky-raspy voice, " I really have to stop doing… Oh! I'm sorry, but can you please open this window please?"

"Of course," the Third Hokage replies in a stunned tone, " just out of curiosity; who and what are you?"

"I am Cherit and I am a Yama-Titan. I am here to find the newly bonded seeker." the now named Cherit responds respectfully.

"I'm sorry," Iruka speaks up, "but what are bonded seekers?"

"Hmm," Cherit hums in concentration, "Ah! Young lad with blonde hair; please, search your pants pockets for two unique items."

"Ok," naruto complies only to find two charms on long strings. With a shaky hand, Naruto pulls them out for all to see.

"What is your name young seeker?" Cherit implores

"N-Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto stuttered, "what are these things?"

"Well, well, well!" Cherit praises Naruto, "Looks like you have found the amulets of both Kipperin and Freelancer. You must be proud to have been bonded with these two!"

"Why," the Hokage asks, "what are Kipperin and Freelancer, and please tell us what Naruto has done."

"Well, Kipperin is a Gia-Titan scout," Cherit answers, "while Freelancer is a Draco-Titan warrior. As for your other question, Naruto has bonded to two titans that belongs to my old friend Lok Lambert. Before you ask, titans are ageless beings that bond to humans that they believe to be a suitable partner. These people gain power from the titans while the titans are able to come to this world physically to fight beside their seeker."

"Wait," Iruka gasps, "you are basically summons that doesn't require a scroll to sign and are particular with whom they give power to."

"I guess," Cherit sums up, "however the more powerful titans can use seekers for various reasons. These titans are classified as Legendary-Titans.One such titan once created a tree that tempted all near it to fight for it. This titan wished to only gain power to overthrow both our worlds. These titans are bound to ring amulets."

"Does this mean that I am a shinobi seeker now?" Naruto asks.

"What do you mean?" Cherit asks, "The only Shinobi is a Yama-Titan warrior. How long was I sealed away?"


	4. chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or Huntik: Seekers and Secrets.**

"So friends," Cherit sighs, "my sealing lasted so long that the was devastated by a world war of epic proportions that destroyed most cultures?"

"Yes," the Third Hokage assures.

"Well that means that I must restart the Huntik foundation," Cherit summarizes, "starting with this young lad."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screams, "What will happen to my shinobi career if I am a seeker for the Huntik foundation! My dream is to become Hokage! I can't achieve this dream…"

"Easy Naruto," Iruka sooths, "I'm sure that the foundation will allow you to be a shinobi and a seeker."

"Hmm," the Third Hokage ponders, "a shinobi seekers would have a new source of military resource. However, I propose that Naruto, Cherit, and I attend a meeting with the other four kages."

"Other Kages," Naruto wonders out loud, "must have been sent out for that lesson."

"Why were you sent out friend?" Cherit asks.

"I can explain," Sarutobi answers, "you see, Naruto is one of nine individuals who have a being of pure chakra sealed within their bodies called Bijuu. These people are called Jinchuuriki and are discriminated against because of the beast they hold. Naruto, you was to learn about this after you pass your Jonin instructor's test in order to protect you."

"Who is it that I have sealed in me?" Naruto begs.

"The Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the village when you was born. Taken from your mother's seal. This is one reason why the Fourth choose you, for if a bijuu is removed from their Jinchuuriki; the Jinchuuriki dies. I'm sorry, but the identity of your parents must remain a secret until you become strong enough to protect yourself from your parent's enemies. Please understand Naruto."

"I understand jiji," Naruto replies, "thank you for providing this much information to me. I won't let you down."

"Now," Sarutobi says, "you should head home and get some sleep. You have team placements in a four days. I suggest you should train with your new powers. Cherit will help you, won't you?"

"Of course Lord Hokage." Cherit responds respectfully.

"Very well," Sarutobi says, "dismissed."

{Time Skip: Morning}

"Wake up Naruto."

"Who dahr," Naruto mumbles.

"It's me, Cherit. You need to wake up. Today you will be learning how to use the powers of the amulets."

Naruto bolts up after hearing this. Grinning like a fox, Naruto goes through his normal morning ritual. After finishing getting ready, Naruto turns to Cherit with wonder and excitement in his eyes.

"Today you will learn to call forth Freelancer." Cherit explains.

"Let's get to it.What do I need to do?" Naruto asks.

"First you need to feel the bond with Freelancer." Cherit responds, "this will draw energy from the amulet and you. This energy is called Will energy. It can be used to not just summon titans, but also techniques on verbal commands."

After a few minutes Naruto starts glowing.

" **Come to me FREELANCER!** "

Suddenly a large armored knight with large gauntlets appears out of a vortex.

[You called me young Casterwill?]

"What is that," Naruto screams, "why is there a voice in my head?! And why is it calling me young Casterwill?!"

[I am Freelancer my lord. As for the Casterwill part; I do not know your name, but I know you are of Casterwill blood.]

"I'm sorry Freelancer," Naruto apologies, "my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. You have been away for a while now. The Casterwills changed their names. Sadly I am the last of this great family."

[I am sorry for your loss my lord. I sense that you also hold Kipperin as well as two sources of alternate energy. May I inquire about these energies?]

"Please just call me Naruto," Naruto pleads, "as for the energy, they are called chakra. One that is nonthreatening is my own. The other is because I am a Jinchuuriki of a being called the Nine Tailed Fox."

[Very well Naruto, From what I can tell; you can implant some chakra within us to boost us titan's power.]

"Alright," Naruto says pounding his fists together, "what's next!"


	5. chapter 5

"Today is the day huh," Naruto observes.

"Will you share the knowledge of the titans to your teammates," Cherit ask curiously.

"Maybe," Naruto answers, "it depends on how we can work together; however, I will tell my superior."

"Well Naruto, you better head over to the academy now. Don't want to be late."

"Right," the blonde shinobi affirmed, "see ya tonight Cherit!"

Naruto rushed out of his small apartment. Once outside Naruto leaps and calls out " **HYPERSTRIDE**!"

At this Naruto launches out to the direction of the academy with speed close to the Hiraishin.

{Time Skip}

"... Team Six will be Tom, Ana, and Boyde. Led by Jonin Immensu Stupidu ( **AN: huge idiot in Corsican. They are not a relevant to the story** ). Now, Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,..." Iruka declares.

"YES! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" the pink haired banshee screams out. Making everyone around her busting their ears.

"Anyways," Iruka continues after regaining his hearing, "Team Seven's other member is Naruto Uzumaki. Led by Jonin Kakashi Hakate. Moving on Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Led by Jounin Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in circulation. Finally Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Led by Jounin Asuma Sarutobi. Thank you all, and good luck. Your leader will be arriving here to collect you. Dismissed."

{Four Hours Later}

"Well," Naruto sighs, "I guess our sensei is deliberately running late so I can have a chance to offer you all a chance to gain access to incredible assets. So, here is my deal. You will be allowed to gain this power and learn about ancient powerful beings. Only if you are willing to work beside me. If not, then you will have to sit out on many missions related to this power."

"Hn," Sasuke grunts, "alright Naruto. I'll work with you, but only on one condition. If we are up against my brother, you will not engage him. His life is mine to take."

"Fair enough," Naruto replies, "how about you, Sakura?"

"I'm in," Sakura answers, "I would like to learn more about this power."

"Good, now," Naruto says, "after we meet up with Kakashi-sensei. I will bring you over to my apartment so you can meet Cherit. He will be our teacher in being a seeker. A seeker calls upon the bond between his or herself and a titan. This results into the Will energy that can be used to call forth a titan or utilize non chakra attacks like this one. **TOUCHRAM**!"

Naruto pushes his hand forward to the door. As the word came out, lightning pulsed out of the blonde's hand towards the door.

BOOMMM!

The door bursts apart to reveal a very surprised Kakashi. It looks like he was about to open the door before Naruto blasted it apart. Blinking quickly to recover.

"My thoughts on this group is: You all are a hazard to my health." Kakashi laments, "Meet me on the roof, and please don't blow a hole to get there."

Naruto looks to his teammates and smiles.

"Shall we?"

" **TOUCHRAM**!"

BOOOMMM!

There goes a wall.

"Meet you two on the roof," Naruto salutes pulling out Kipperin's amulet, " **FLY HIGH, KIPPERIN!** "

Out of a vortex appears a moth with four tentacles.

"Meet the Gia-Titan Kipperin," Naruto introduces, "he is one of many titans that you can bond with. Let's go Kipperin."

{Time Skip}

"Ok everyone," Kakashi says, "let's introduce ourselves. Anyone want to volunteer."

"How about you go first sensei," Sakura suggests, "that way we can know what you want from us."

"Very well," Kakashi agrees, "My name is Kakashi Hakate, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, hobbies are not for young ears, and my dream is well… I'll let you know. Your turn pinky."

{ Skipping Sakura and Sasuke's introductions}

"And finally, Blondie"

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Casterwill," Naruto introduces himself, "my likes are my titans, training, ramen, and my small garden; my dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, people who judge others of things they can't control; my hobbies are training and gardening; my dream is to become strong enough to protect all of precious people."

"Alright team," Kakashi announces, "I decided to test you all tomorrow. I suggest you don't eat breakfast. If you do then you might vomit."

"Hey," Naruto calls, "we wish for you to meet with the other sensei today. I want all of you to meet him. He taught me how to make things blow up."

"Very well," Kakashi agrees, "lead the way Naruto."

 **So, thats it for now. I do have a question for you all. Should titans be used in the bell test? Let me know in the reviews. Also don't forget to like and/ or follow this story to see what happens next.** **Till next time.** **FUS ROH DAH! (flies away like a ragdoll)**


End file.
